Remember
by MandyKim108
Summary: Charlie, Renee, Mary, and John lived next door to each other in Lawrence, Kansas. Renee and Mary were pregnant with Dean and Bella at the same time. Dean and Bella are born a week apart, Dean being first. Right after Mary finds out she's pregnant with Sammy Renee leaves Charlie. Leaving Bella with Charlie. After Mary dies John and Charlie go to Bobby Singer. Full Summary inside
1. Summary

**Charlie, Renee, Mary, and John lived next door to each other in Lawrence, Kansas. Renee and Mary were pregnant with Dean and Bella at the same time. Dean and Bella are born a week apart, Dean being first. Right after Mary finds out she's pregnant with Sammy Renee leaves Charlie. Leaving Bella with Charlie. After Mary dies John and Charlie go to Bobby Singer. Bobby raises Bella, Dean, and Sam. What happens when John and Sam get into it about Sam going to college? Bella and Sam go to college and are a month when Dean shows up. Dean and Bella are 24 and Sam is 18. Will Dean win Bella back? Jess never dies in the story. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Hope to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bella's Pov(intro)**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 24 years old and I'm a supernatural hunter. I'm in love with my best friend Dean Winchester. I go by Isa(Dean's nickname for me), Bella(everyone calls me that), Izzy(Sammy's nickname), Bells(my dad and uncle Johns nickname), or princess(Bobby's nickname). I'm a law student who is a month and half away from becoming a graduate. I've been in the police academy and passed with flying colors. As of now I'm training to be am FBI agent. I'm living in a motel because it's easier for me to come and go as I need. It's been 6 years since Sam and I have seen Dean. I think Sammy has been in touch with him but I couldn't be sure.

 _(Present time)_

I just pulled into the Blue Moon Hotel parking lot and shut off my '68 Chevy Camaro. I looked around the empty parking lot. I just got back from the bar with Sammy and his girlfriend of two years, Jess, so I was slightly buzzed. I looked around again and caught sight of a Chevy Impala. I got out and made my way into the office. I needed to find out who the owner of that car was.

"Isabella nice to see you." Mark, the owner, says.

"Hey Mike. Stupid question though." I try not to slur.

"What's up?" He chuckles at my failed attempt.

"What room is the owner of the Impala out there in?" I ask.

"The room connected to yours." He smiles.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." I leave the office.

The only '68 Chevy Impala that I have seen belongs to one named Dean. I went to my room and noticed his light was on. I could knock and confirm my suspicion. I shook my head clearing my thoughts. I needed sleep.

 ***A week later***

I haven't seen him yet. Then again it could be because I've been busy. Between classes, working for the local police station, training for FBI, hunting,and hanging out with Sammy and Jess it's been hectic.

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short but it will get longer. Next is Dean's Pov. Find out what his side is. Like? Please leave a review. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dean's Pov(intro)**

My name is Dean James Winchester. I'm 24 years old and I'm a supernatural hunter. I'm in love with my best friend Isabella Swan she just doesn't know it. I go by Tiger(Izzy's nickname for me), Dean(everyone calls me that), Jerk(Sammy's nickname), Son(my dad and uncle Charlie's nickname), or Idjit(Bobby's nickname). I still hunt but in between I take breaks. I call them mini vacations that I usually find myself hunting on. It's been six years since I've seen or talked to Izzy and I miss her. I haven't seen Sammy just as long but I call to see how he is. I'm sure there's something he's hiding from me so I'm going to make a visit.

 _(Present Time)_

I pull into Blue Moon Hotel and park my baby. I needed to rest before I bugged Sammy. I had his address but I didn't want him knowing I was in town. I got out and headed to the office. I walked in and an older guy looked up.

"Got a room?" I ask.

"Sure do. Name?" He asks.

"Dean Winchester." I say.

"Hmm Winchester. I'll put you in the room next to your sister. They're adjoining rooms." He says.

Sister? What the fuck is this dude talking about. He handed me a key and I took it not questioning him. I would find out sooner or later who was staying in the room connected to mine. I don't have a damn sister. I needed a drink and some food. I decided to put my stuff in my room and head to the closest bar.

I got back in guessing before my roommate did. Oh well I guess I'll watch some TV and relax. I couldn't get a good buzz going.I heard sounds in the connected room and went to the door. I put my ear up to it to see if I could hear anything. The person turned on the TV and sounds like they laid down. I didn't hear anything else from there all night.

 ***A week later***

I have yet to see the person occupying the room adjoined to mine. I did catch a glimpse of the car. It was a midnight black '68 Chevy Camaro. The only person I can think of is Izzy. I'm just putting it off as me missing her. I haven't been laid in six years. I need to get laid soon. Maybe Sammy knows where Izzy is.

 **A/N: Okay here's Dean's Pov! Next chapter will take off from Bella's Pov. Like? Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bella's Pov**

It's been a week and a half since the mystery man started staying in the room next to me. I have yet to see him, at least I think it's a guy. I look up at the clock and see that it's time to go. I'm meeting with Sam and Jess tonight. I grab my keys, purse, and phone before heading out the door. Turning around from locking the door I run into the mystery guy. I look up into the eyes of Dean Winchester.

"No, no this can't be happening," I mutter, trying to clear my mind.

"Isa?" He says.

"I have to go." I shake my head.

"Where?" He looks me over.

"You're not really here," I say.

He grabs my arm making me look at him. I knew that I had tears in my eyes.

"I'm here. Don't cry." He pulls me into his chest.

I push away from him. "No you don't have the right to touch me."

"Where are you going?" He asks as I go around him.

"Meeting with some friends," I say.

 **Dean's Pov**

So this is what Sammy was hiding from me. Isa has been here the entire time and he didn't tell me.

"Why didn't you ever call me?" She whispers.

"You told me not to contact you. What was I supposed to do?" I ask.

"You could've checked on me through Sam but you never did." She snaps.

"I did but Sammy told me that he hasn't seen you in six years. He never told me that you were here." I sigh.

"What? Hold on!" She pulls out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" I ask.

 **Bella's Pov**

"Don't worry about it Dean," I say as I dialed Sam's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"I know I'm running late but is he with you?" I ask when Jess answers.

 _"No he called from Ty's phone. He's running late as usual. Why what's up?"_

"The other one is standing right in front of me. I'll be bringing him with me," I say.

 _"Oh shit. Okay I'll have your drink at the table when you get here."_

"Thank you! See you soon." I hang up.

"Who are you meeting with?" He asks again.

"Correction we are. As for your question you'll find out when we get there," I say heading to his Impala.

"Okay where are we going?" He is starting to get on my last nerve with all the questions.

"Would you just fucking drive. Go to the end of this block turn left, go up two blocks turn right and find a parking spot," I say.

I didn't want to talk anymore than I had to. I was pissed at Sam. He lied to me. I always asked him if Dean ever asked about me. He told me Dean didn't want anything to do with me.

We pulled up and parked. I seen their car here so I knew Jess was here. I walked in and seen her at our table. With Dean following behind me I made my way to her. She jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Finally one of you showed up," She says pulling back.

"He still not here?" I growl.

"No. What did he do to piss you off?" She smiles.

"He is in trouble. All I'm gonna say." I laugh.

Dean cleared his throat. "You gonna introduce me Isa?"

"Not until our other guest gets here." I sigh.

I took my drink as Sam came into view.

"Sorry I'm late guys." He says from behind Dean.

I almost choked on my drink when I looked at Dean. He was white.

"Sammy?" He turns around.

 **Sam's Pov**

 _Shit!_ When the hell did he get here. I looked at the girls. Izzy was glaring at me and I gulp. Jess was trying to hide her smile. I knew I was in deep shit with Izzy.

"Izzy I can explain," I say.

"Right now isn't the best time to be talking about that Samuel." She says through her teeth.

I knew she was really pissed at me. She doesn't use my full name unless I was in trouble. Dean was probably mad at me as well. I didn't think Izzy would want him to know where she was.

"Have you met Jess?" I ask Dean.

"Nope but at least I know her name." He says.

"I already know who you are." Jess tells him.

 **Bella's Pov**

Sam wouldn't look at me again the rest of the night. I was drunk and so glad that I wasn't driving. Sam cocked his head when I started heading to Dean's car.

"Aren't you coming with us?" He asks.

"No, but you and I will be meeting tomorrow to talk about this," I say getting into the car. Dean left and we went back to the hotel. I made my way to my room. Dean followed me into the room and sat on the bed.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"What do you want to know?" I say.

"What have you been up to for the last six years? How long have you been staying here?" He ask.

"Well I'm in law school same as Sam. I also went to the Police Academy and graduated in a year top of the class. About six months after I got done the FBI called. So I've been in training for three years now. I'm a month away graduating from law school also top of my class. In two months I'll officially be a FBI agent. I still make time to hunt. I've lived here for six years." I smile.

"Damn girl. That's gotta be good for hunting." He smirks.

"It is." I sit next to him.

We got silent and I start to think about my feelings for him. He was sitting with his back to the headboard.

"What's on your mind Baby?" He looks at me.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Bull," He says.

"Dean you don't want to know." I frown.

 **A/N: Here's the first chapter. What do you think? Leave a review and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up with an arm holding me. I thought back to last night and realize that it was Dean.

"Morning beautiful." He whispers in my ear.

"Nothing happened right?" I sit up slowly.

"No you fell asleep while we were talking." He smiles.

Seeing him smiling made me melt. I miss this.

"So you never answered my question." He pokes me in the side.

"What was the question?" I smack his hand.

"Have you had any boyfriends in the last six years?" He says, sounding sad and jealous at the same time.

"Nope. I'm looking at the only ex I've had in the last six years," I say.

"Why not?" He cocks his head to the side.

"Don't want to. Now your starting to sound like Jess and Sam." I sigh.

"Oh yeah that's not good." He laughs.

"What about you? Any girlfriends?" That I can kill for touching you, I add in my head.

"You know I don't date Isa." He looks at the wall.

"So what do you call what we did? Okay how many one night stands have you had in the last six years?" I frown.

"Isa you are the only person I will ever date. To answer your question none." He looks me in the eye.

"I ruined everything between us." I storm into the bathroom.

 **Dean's Pov**

Thirty minutes later and Isa still hasn't come out. My phone starts ringing so I grab it answering.

"What Sam?" I growl.

 _"That answers my question."_

"What do you want?" I snapped.

 _"Are you with Izzy. We're supposed to meet in an hour and she's not answering my calls."_

"Tell him we're fucking coming." Isa walks into the room dressed.

"We?" I ask her.

"Yes. He lied to you as well." She says.

"We're on our way." I tell him.

 _"Jess is coming too then."_

I hang up. Isa grabs everything she needs and looks at me. I made the decision and grab her arm pulling her to me. I full out kiss her not holding anything back. I want her to know that I didn't want anyone but her.

"Dean." She pulls back for air.

I didn't let that stop me. I kiss her neck making my way up to her jaw. She lets out a soft moan. I grin knowing I still had the same effect on her. I attack her lips and she kisses back.

 **Bella's Pov**

I pull away and rest my forehead against his. He wraps his arms around me and I relax.

"We should get going. When we get back we'll talk about this." He stands me up.

"You read my mind." I smile.

Ten minutes later we pull into the local diner. I see Sam's car and frown. I want to know why he lied to us. We walk in and Jess waves us over. Dean lets me sit across from Sam.

"I'm sorry Izzy," Sam says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I seen how much you were hurt when you guys broke up. I didn't think he deserved to know where you were. I didn't want you to know he was asking about you because I knew you would be hurt all over again." Sam explains.

"Sam that wasn't your choice though. We may have split on bad terms but we would've talked about it." I say.

"No Isa he's right." Dean says.

"I may have been a mess but I would've been okay once I talked to you. So he had no right to do that." I say.

"Wait, Sam are you telling me that you told Bella that Dean wanted nothing to do with her when in fact he was asking about her." Jess growls.

 **Dean's Pov**

"You what?" I look at him growling.

"Dean you don't understand what she was like." He tries to defend himself.

"Didn't that hurt her more though?" I look at Jess for the answer.

"After he told her that she didn't come out of the hotel room for two weeks. I checked on her several times behind his back and she was worse than she was when we met." Jess tells me.

"I remember the night I had almost killed myself and you found me." Isa says looking at Jess.

"What?!" Sam and I ask.

"I went to check on her and found her passed out in a pool of blood and vomit. She drank herself into oblovion and cut her wrists." Jess looks at the table.

"We're leaving." I say grabbing Isa by the arm.

We went back to the hotel and I decide we would go to my room. She led the way to my room. I wanted to know why she tried killing herself.

"Um Dean the talk is gonna have to wait. My boss just texted me. I've gotta go!" She says running to her car.

 **Bella's Pov**

Damn it Jess! Why in the fuck would she have to tell him? Now my boss Luca wanted me to come in could my fucking morning get any worse. I parked in front of the station.

"Swan!" Sargent Luca Stephens yells.

"Yes." I go into his office.

"We have a problem." He hands me a file.

I opened the file finding a picture of a young woman with her throat slashed. I flipped through and seen a picture of a note that was found on the victim.

I looked closer. It said: _This is just the beginning. Tell Isabella Swan if she wants to see her father again that she better be on this case. YE_

"Who is this YE?" Luca asks.

I needed to get to Dean fast.

"I don't know but I intend on finding out. I'm gonna go." I run to my car file in hand.

Thirty minutes later and I finally pulled into the parking lot. I ran to Dean's room and pounded on his door. He opened the door and I ran in throwing the file on the bed.

"We have a huge fucking problem." I look him.

"What?" He looks at me.

"Yellow Eyes has my dad." I say.

 **A/N: Cliff hanger. What do you think is going to happen? Drop a review. Let me know if I should continue.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

 _"Yellow Eyes has my dad." I say._

 **Dean's Pov**

"That's not possible." I say.

"Then who the fuck is YE?" She asks.

I grabbed the file and found the note. She wasn't fucking around when she said it was Yellow Eyes. I knew his hand writing from anywhere.

"I'm calling my dad. He told me that he killed Yellow Eyes." I say.

 _"What do you need?"_

"You lied dad." I say.

 _"What did I lie about?"_

"Yellow Eyes." I look at Isa.

 _"What are you talking about? I killed Yellow Eyes three years ago."_

"Not according to the note I'm holding in my hand." I snap.

"Let me see the phone." Isa says.

 **Bella's Pov**

 _"Son you still there?"_

"Nope." I laugh.

 _"Bells that you?"_

"Yup. Dean wasn't lying. There was a note attached to a body addressed to me." I tell him.

 _"What did the note say?"_

"This is just the beginning. Tell Isabella Swan if she wants to see her father again she is on the case. YE." I repeat it.

 _"Have you talked to your dad?"_

"Not since yesterday. I haven't had time to." I say.

 _"Call him. If you can't get a hold of him call me back. I'll call Bobby and see if he knows anything."_

I hang up and throw Dean his phone. I grab my phone and dial my dads number. It kept ringing and by the third ring I knew something wasn't right. I look at Dean and see him on the phone.

 **Dean's Pov**

I knew by the look on her face that it wasn't good. I redialed my dad and he answers right away.

 _"Yes Bells."_

"Not Bella dad. He's not picking up." I say.

 _"Fuck okay where are you guys?"_

"Where did Sammy run off to go to college?" I ask.

 _"I'll be there tomorrow. Bobby is on his way there now."_

I hang up and take Isa in my arms. I dial Sammy and he picked up second ring.

 _"What? Wanna bitch at me some more?"_

"Not at the moment Sammy. We have a problem. Yellow Eyes has Charlie!" I say.

 _"What?!"_

"I'm not repeating myself. Dad and Bobby are on their way." I tell him.

 _"Shit! I don't want Jess to find out about this."_

"She knows. She's a hunter as well." Isa whispers.

"Um ask her about her life Sammy. I think she's hiding something from you. I've seen her before." I hang up.

I look at Isa and she's finally stops crying.

 **Bella's Pov**

I knew Dean was going to want answers about Jess.

"I ran into her, two nights after her and Sammy started dating, on a hunt. It was the night I supposedly tried killing myself. I was cut up when she found me and she took me back to the hotel. I got drunk and almost drank myself to death." I say before he could ask any questions.

"So she's been a hunter this entire time?" He asks.

"Yes. We've seen her before Dean. All three of us. She was the hunter that we helped out with a ghost problem in Mulvane, Kansas." I say.

"She wasn't blond though." He says.

"No she wasn't but she died her hair." I shake my head.

We sat there and talked. Our phones never rang which bugged the hell outta me. I wanted my dad to call and day that it was all a joke. My phone buzzed making me jump. I ran over and seen that it was a text from Luca.

 _We've got another body. Meet me there. It's two blocks from the bar you go to. -Luca_

"Come on." I look at Dean.

I run to my room and grab my badge and my gun. Dean met me at my car. I jump in and sped to the crime scene. I jump out with Dean and we're stopped by local cops. I show them my badge and tell them that Dean was with me.

"Over here Swan." Stephens says.

I hand Dean a pair of gloves and head over to Luca.

"What do we have?" I ask looking at the body.

"Same MO as the one I showed you this morning." He says looking at Dean. "Who is he?"

"Friend of mine that is here to help me on the case. He's seen this before." I say.

"Luca Stephens?" Dean asks.

"Dean Winchester? What the hell?" Luca says looking at the two of us.

"You two know each other Tiger?" I look at Dean.

"Met three years ago on a case." He replies.

"You're a hunter?" Luca and I ask each other at the same time.

"Yeah have been for six years." Luca answers.

"Have been since I was eight." I smirk.

"Here's a note Swan." Luca gets serious again.

 _See told you it was the beginning Isabella. Now your dad is fine for now. But see how close to home I am? YE_

"You realize who YE is don't you Luca?" I whisper.

"No should I?" He asks.

"It's Yellow Eyes. You know the one I was telling you about." Dean tells him.

"The one who killed your mom?" Luca asks.

"Yes." I answer for Dean.

He looks and me and nods his thanks. We finish up there and head to the hotel. We went to our own rooms to shower and dress. After that we met and went to Sammy, Jess, and Luca at the bar.

As we pull up to the bar my phone buzzes with a message from Bobby.

 _Princess I'll be at your room tomorrow afternoon. Be safe and love ya. -Bobby_

"Uncle Bobby will be here tomorrow afternoon." I say numbly.

I was thinking about my dad. I remember when my mom left us. It was the last time I have seen her.

 ***Flashback***

 _I could hear my mom yelling at my dad again. I was sitting at the top of the stairs._

 _"Charlie what's going on between you and Mary?" My mom yells._

 _"Nothing Renee. Why do you always ask this when I come home from work?" My dad says._

 _He's always so calm while my mom yells at him._

 _"Because you both show up at separate houses at the same time. You have to be with her." She snaps._

 _"You're wrong Renee." Dad says._

 _"I'm leaving!" She yells._

 _I ran down the stairs in time to see my mom walking out the door. She looked at me and slammed the door without a word. I sat there and wished for her to come back. She never came through the door and I cried._

 ***End of flashback***

My mother never called or visited me. It wasn't until four years ago she called to invite me to her wedding.

 ***Flashback 4 years ago***

 _My phone rang and I looked to see a number I had never seen. I picked it up and wish I never did._

 _"Hello?" I ask._

 _"Isabella is that you sweetie?"_

 _"May I aks who is calling?" I ask._

 _"It's your mom honey."_

 _"Oh you mean Renee? I don't have a mom." I say._

 _"Well honey I called to invite you to my wedding. I'm marrying a baseball player."_

 _"Why invite me?" I snap._

 _"Because you are my only daughter."_

 _"No I'm dads kid. Like I told you I have no mom." I growl_

 _"Yes you do Isabella."_

 _"Really. Okay then why did you walk out and never come back for me? I was seven fucking years old! I needed my mother but she only cared about her damn self. I had dad and uncle john and aunt Mary for a year. Did you know she was dead? No wait you never cared!" I threw my phone._

 ***End of flashback***

"Baby we're here." Dean says.

I look out the window and sigh. I didn't really want to be around people but I want a drink.

"Hey you okay Isa?" He asks, taking my chin in his hand making me face him.

I shook my head. "No."

"Your dad will be fine Isa. He's a fighter. Where do you think you got it from?" He laughs.

"You know my mom called me four years ago to invite me to her wedding." I change the subject.

"Did you go?" He asks.

"Why would I?" I look at him.

"I didn't say you did go. But I'm taking that as a no." He laughs.

"No I didn't. She wasn't there for me so I wasn't there for her. I mean seriously she never showed up for graduation or any of my birthdays." I get out.

"I know. Have you called to ask if she would come to your college graduation?" He jokes.

"I'm going to text her after I get really drunk." I laugh.

 **A/N: Well I'm going to end this here but it will be continued. Next chapter will be beginning in Sam's Pov. It will be after he gets off the phone with Dean. How did you like me having Jess be a hunter? Leave a review. I would love to hear from you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sam's Pov**

My phone started ringing and I see Dean's number. I sigh and answer it.

"What? Wanna bitch at me some more?" I ask not saying hello.

 _"Not at the moment Sammy. We have a problem. Yellow Eyes has Charlie!"_

"What?!" I yell.

 _"I'm not repeating myself. Dad and Bobby are on their way."_

"Shit! I don't want Jess to find out about this." I say mostly to myself.

I could hear Izzy whispering in the back ground but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

" _Um ask her about her life Sammy. I think she's hiding something from you. I've seen her before."_

He hung up on me. What the hell did he mean he has seen Jess before? So I waited for Jess to get home. I got a text from Izzy about thirty minutes later telling me to meet her and Dean at the bar later. Jess walks through the door finally.

"Sam?" She calls out.

"Kitchen Jess." I say.

She walks in and stops in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Are you hiding something from me? No lies Jess." I say.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean why is Dean saying he's seen you somewhere? Now that he said that you do look like someone I've seen before." I tell her.

"Bella told you." She says.

"What do you mean Bella told me?" I ask.

"Think back to when you were in Mulvane." She quietly says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You, Bella, and Dean were in Mulvane." She sighs.

"How do you know that?" I say.

Dean, Izzy, and I had a case in Mulvane six months before Izzy and I left. We had to go down and help another hunter out with a ghost. Her name was Serena and she was someone I would never forget. Jess cleared her throat and when I looked up I froze.

"Jess?" I ask.

"Or as you probably remember Serena." She says.

"You mean to tell me that you've been a hunter this entire time." I say.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sam. I didn't think it would come up." She tells me.

"How long has Bella known?" I ask.

"She's known since after we started dating." She says.

 **Bella's Pov**

We walked into the bar and I spot Jess and Sam. Dean grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. He was reminding me that he was here for me.

"Hey." I say sitting down.

"So why didn't you tell me that Jess was a hunter Izzy." Sam asks right away.

"Don't start with her Sam." Dean scolds him.

"Why the fuck shouldn't I? She kept something from me!" Sam says back.

"Enough seriously!" I growl. "Sam I didn't tell you because it wasn't my fucking place to. It was Jess's job to tell you. Did I know she wouldn't tell you until now? No. So don't be taking it out on me."

"She's right Sam we will talk more when we get home." Jess finally said.

I looked at Dean and motioned to the bar. We got up and walked over there. I sat on a stool next to Dean.

"You okay?" He asks.

 **Dean's Pov**

"No honestly. I would say I'm fine but I know you'll see through that." She says.

"Well I can't promise you that it'll turn out right but you know we'll try our hardest. I'm not going to leave you Isa. Not this time." I grab her hand.

"I know Dean and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that." She sadly says.

 **Bella's Pov**

 ***Flashback***

 _Dean was in bed next to me. I couldn't get back to sleep. Ellen and Jo just left and Dean was sleeping like nothing happened._

 _I had walked in on them making out earlier. It pissed me off and it hurt. I looked at him and sighed. I put my pants back on and grabbed my duffle from under the bed. I made my way out of the room quietly and went downstairs. I seen the living room light on and found Bobby sitting at his desk._

 _"Princess what are you doing up?" He asks me._

 _"I'm leaving Uncle Bobby. Don't tell Dean please." I say grabbing my laptop bag._

 _"Where ya going sweetheart?" My dad comes down._

 _"I'm going to college. I have to." I say._

 _"Let me know when you get there." He hugs me._

 ***End of flashback***

 **Dean's Pov**

"Why did you leave?" I ask.

"You'll think it's stupid." She looks at her drink.

"Well why don't you try me." I tell her.

"I caught you and Jo making out earlier the night I left." She mumbles.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Earlier that day I came downstairs to tell you something and seen you and Jo making out." She repeats herself.

"Oh god! That's the reason you left." I gasp.

"Yes." She looks at me.

"Honey, she was all over me. I was pushing her away. At least I was trying to. I got mad and left. That's why you didn't see me when they left." I tell her.

"Can we talk about this later?" She asks.

 **Bella's Pov**

Why did he have to tell me that. I remembered his phone call the next morning.

 ***Flashback***

 _My phone started playing Dean's ringtone. I was tempted to let it go to voicemail._

 _"Yes Dean?" I answer._

 _"Where the hell are you."_

 _"Leaving." I say shortly._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I can Dean. Leave me alone I seriously never want to fucking talk to you. Lose my number. You made your choice!" I hang up and throw my phone out the window._

 ***End of flashback***

"Yeah Isa we can." Dean grabs my hand.

"Are you two going to join us finally?" Sam asks.

"Are you going to stop bitching at me?" I ask.

"That was fair. So what time will dad and Bobby be here?" He asks Dean.

"Dad said sometime tomorrow. Bobby texted Isa and told her he'd be here tomorrow afternoon." He answers for me.

"They can go to the hotel and then you can bring them to my house." Sam says.

"Ugh no you can just come to the hotel. I'm not leaving my room tomorrow." Dean says.

 _Hey sorry about not showing up. I have to leave town. You know what to do. -Luca_

 _It's okay. See you when ya get back. Be careful please. And if you need my help let me know. -Swan_

 _Will do. -Luca_

"Well I'm ready to get drunk." I laugh.

"What about Luca?" Dean asks.

"Not coming he's gotta go out of town." I say.

 **A/N: We seen Sam's side again. What did you think? Review and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bella's Pov**

About two hours later we walk through Dean's door to his hotel room. I throw myself onto his bed and sigh. I sit up and put my back against the headboard. I tilt my head back and close my eyes. Dean clear his throat so I look at him.

"We're going to have that talk now." He smirks.

"Why do we have to?" I pout.

"You promised and if we get it done and over with we won't have to worry." He says.

"What is there to talk about? I've already told you why I took off, what I've been doing for the last six years, and if I've dated anyone." I look at him.

"Okay I know that. I want to tell you what I went through when you left. I want to tell you how I feel..." I cut him off.

"It sounds like you want to talk." I say.

"Let me continue woman. Anyway I want you to tell me how you felt six years ago and I want to tell you how I feel." He finishes.

"Woman? Ugh men!" I hit my head against the headboard.

"Oh come on. I know you want to get this over with as much as I do." He smirks again.

"Ugh fine. You wanna know how I felt? Okay. Six years ago before I left when I caught you and Jo making out I wanted to scream at you. You made me feel like I was nothing to you. Like everything we did and shared with each other was just a fucking game to you. Yeah I ran because I didn't want to get hurt. I fell for you hard Dean. When you called me and I told you all that I wanted to die. I was honestly hoping to get into a car accident and die. When I got here I didn't even know if I would get into the school. I made my appointment and ended up starting school the next day. I drank myself stupid every night I didn't have class or a hunt. If it wasn't for the Police Academy, FBI training and hunting I would've probably been dead. Damn it Dean..." He cut me off.

 **Dean's Pov**

I stopped her from saying the rest because she needed to hear what I was going through during that time.

"Before you continue I'm going to tell you what I was going through. I'll let you finish." I tell her.

She nods waving her hand for me to continue.

"You know how I feel about you right?" I ask her.

She nods smiling. "Yeah, you've made it pretty clear."

"Well when I woke up and seen that you were gone and no where to be found in the house, I freaked. No one told me where you went just that you left. I started drinking more, not eating, going on more dangerous hunts hoping to get myself killed. I would lock myself in my room. What made me get my shit together was losing Sammy. Not only did I lose you but I lost my brother. I called and asked about you all the time. If I would've known he was lying the first time I called I would've made my way here that night. Isa I still feel the same way I did when you left. You know I still love you." I look at her, watching her reaction.

 **Bella's Pov**

Wow is all that was running through my mind. I couldn't believe everything he's saying. I knew he was watching my reactions. He's silent as I wrap my head around everything he said.

"Can I finish please?" I ask.

"Yeah." He nods.

"Well as I was saying. Dean I haven't forgotten about you since I've been here. Everytime the bar door opened or the door at the police station opened I would hope it was you walking through. When you never showed and then Sammy told me that you never wanted to talk to or hear from me I broke. I lost a part of me that night. I still love you and always have. I can't stop even if I wanted to." I say.

"So you still love me. That's why you were so into the kiss this morning." He laughs.

"Hm I think you said we would finish it later. Now's later." I smirk.

"Isa, are you asking me to kiss you?" He gasps.

"Damn it Dean!" I say.

I grab him by the collar of his jacket and brought him to me. When our lips touched I lost myself. He was still an amazing kisser.

 **Sam's Pov**

I hope Dean doesn't try and take advantage of Izzy. She was really drunk when we left. I don't want to see her getting hurt again. My phone buzzes and I look at Jess. She was passed out with her head in my lap. I answered my phone when I seen that it was my dad.

"Yes dad?" I ask.

 _"Well nice to hear from you too."_

"You don't call unless you want something. So what's up?" I say.

 _"How long did you know that Bells was there?"_

"What?" I roll my eyes.

 _"Why didn't you tell Dean that she was there?"_

"Dad seriously is that why you called?" I sigh.

 _"Yes now answer my questions."_

"I've known she was here when I got here. You didn't see how she was when I showed up dad. She was fucking torn. All because Dean couldn't keep it in his pants. He fucked her up badly. So yeah I told him that I didn't know where she was. What's worse is I told her that Dean didn't want shit to do with her anymore." I tell him.

 _"Why in...never mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Okay." I hang up.

Jess wakes and looks at me. I toss my phone to the side and lay down with her.

 **Bella's Pov**

I woke up the next morning in a different room. I realize that I wasn't alone in the bed. Then I remember where and who I was with. I smile and roll over. Dean was staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Morning beautiful." He says.

"Morning Tiger." I smile.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks.

"Amazing. I haven't slept that good in six years." I admit.

It was true. I toss and turned all night for six years in a bed by myself. I never had anyone stay in my room and I never slept in the same bed with anyone. Dean was the only guy.

"I'm glad to hear that. We should get up and ready since I'm not sure when my dad will be here." He says.

"Ugh don't remind me." I groan.

"Aw you'll be fine. Bobby and dad will be happy to see you." He laughs.

My phone picks then to ring. I grabbed it and seen that it was the college dean.

"Mr. Seematter?" I answer.

 _"Ms. Swan how are you?"_

"I'm fine. May I ask why you are calling? On a Saturday?" I look at Dean.

 _"Well the other professors and I have looked through all the students and we've decided for you to graduate early. Would you be able to come in on Monday to talk about it farther?"_

"Yeah I'll be there at nine." I say.

 _"Perfect see you then."_

I hang up and jump up off the bed. I was shouting and jumping around.

"What was that about?" Dean asks once I settled down.

"I have to go to see the college Monday. They want to speak to me about graduating early." I grin.

"Yay go baby." He smiles.

My phone rang again and this time it was the director from the FBI team I'm training to join.

"Hello Agent Johnson." I smile at Dean.

 _"Isabella how are you?"_

"I'm fine how are you?" I ask.

 _"I'm perfect. I've got some news for you."_

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

 _"Well on Tuesday you'll officially be done with training. On Wednesday I would like for you to come meet the team."_

"Seriously! This week keeps getting better." I laugh.

 _"That's good to hear. So I guess I'll see you Tuesday and Wednesday."_

"Sir, yes sir." I hang up and scream.

"What now?" Dean laughs.

"I'm done with training Tuesday and I meet my FBI team Wednesday." I smile ear to ear.

"Congrats Isa. You now have some good news to tell everyone." He laughs.

"I know!" My phone buzzed with two text messages.

A third message came in as I picked up my phone. I read the first one from John.

 _Bells I'm here what room are you in? -John_

 _206\. How did you get here already? -Bella_

 _Drove all night. See you soon. -John_

"Your dad is here. He's coming up." I tell Dean.

 _Sweetie I'm in state. Give me a couple of hours and I'll be there. -Bobby_

 _Okay be safe. -Bella_

"Bobby is a couple of hours away." I smile.

 _Hey have you heard from dad and Bobby? -Sam_

 _Yeah. Your dad is here. Bobby is a couple of hours away. -Izzy_

 _Alright we'll be there in a few. -Sam_

"Sammy and Jess will be here in a few." I say as there's a knock on Dean's door.

"Come in." Dean smiles at me.

John walked in and stops in his tracks when he sees me. He looks at Dean and then at me. He walks over and pulls me into a hug.

"Bells how are you?" He asks.

"I'm great Uncle John." I smile.

 **Dean's Pov**

I was happy to see my dad and Isa hugging. It has been a while since we've been in the same room. My dad turns to me and smiles.

"Son how are you?" He asks.

"I'm good dad. Sammy and his girlfriend Jess will be here soon." I say.

"Well I'm not to happy with your brother. Is there somewhere I could talk to him privately?" He asks.

"You can use my room. It's right through that door." Isa says pointing to her door.

"You guys got adjoining rooms?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

"No, for some reason when I checked in he put me in the room next to my sister." I say.

"Bells isn't your sister though." He says looking at Isa.

"Well...you see...I might have used your last name when I checked in. I didn't want you finding me since I was told you wanted nothing to do with me. I knew you wouldn't even think of checking out the name Isabella Winchester." Isa says.

"Ah so that's why he thought you were my sister." I laugh.

There was a knock on the door and Isa went over to answer it. In walks Jess and Sam. Sam takes one look at dad and you could see him gulp.

"Samuel we need to have a talk." Dad tells him.

 **Jess's Pov**

When Bella answers the door and we seen another man standing there. Sam tensed and I didn't know why. _Who was this man?_

"Samuel we need to have a talk." The man says.

I look at Bella and Dean but they weren't giving nothing away. Sam nods and follows the mystery man into Bella's room. Once the door was shut I turn to Bella.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Our dad." Dean answers.

"Why did he need to talk to Sam privately?" I look at Bella.

"I'm not sure. All he said to Dean is that he wasn't happy with Sam." Bella finally answers a question.

"Seriously." I sigh.

 **Sam's Pov**

Dad and I walk into Izzy's room and I sat on her bed. Dad sat in the chair and stared at me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Well I want to know what made you think you had any right to tell Bells what you did or what you told Dean." He answers.

"Well when I got here, six months after Izzy, I ran into Izzy and she looked horrible. She had been drinking for a while I could tell and I didn't like it. She told me what happened and why she left. To sum it up she caught Jo and Dean making out. Dean acted like nothing happened. I was pissed. Well after a few months of being here I noticed that she started asking about Dean more and more. Dean had called many times asking if I knew where she was. I know I should've told him but I didn't want him hurting her again and me having to pick up the pieces. When Izzy asked about Dean one night I flipped. I told her that he had called and told me that if I ever seen her to tell her that he was done. She took off on him without any explanation and he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She was heartbroken to hear that but got over it. Did she ever date? No." I say.

 **Jess's Pov**

Sam and their dad were still talking. Dean and Bella were whispering about something. I just sat in the chair and watched the door. Bella looked at me handing me a beer.

"Jess what's going through your head?" Dean asks.

"Why would your dad need to talk to Sam?" Jess says.

"I'm not sure Jess. All he said is he wasn't happy with him. I'm not sure what it's all about." Dean tells me.

 **Bella's Pov**

"I'll go check on them and make sure they didn't kill each other." I tell Dean and Jess.

I walked into my room and seen them glaring at each other. I walked to the middle of the room standing in the middle of them.

"Alright what's got up your asses?" I ask.

"Dads mad because of what I told you and Dean." Sammy tells me.

"Well to be honest Sammy I'm mad at you for that as well." I say.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" He says.

"Guess what Sammy if you really want to go there I'll go there. I'd prefer to do it without an audience." I growl.

"Izzy I'm sorry..." I cut him off.

"Enough Sam if your sorry you won't bring it up again." I snap.

 **A/N: This will continue next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8

_Previously on Remember:_

 _"Izzy I'm sorry..." I cut him off._

 _"Enough Sam if your sorry you won't bring it up again." I snap._

 **Dean's Pov**

Jess and I heard yelling from the other room. I knew by the tone of the voice that it was Isa. So that's what dad is mad at him for.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Jess asks me.

"Do you know what Sam told Isa and I?" I ask her.

"I only know what he told Bella. He told her that you were mad at her and wanted nothing to do with her." She says.

"Okay. Well he told me that he had no idea where she was she was and even if she did it was likely that she didn't want anything to do with me." I tell her.

"That's not what he should've done." She says.

"That's what our dad is mad at him for. That's what Isa is yelling about." I smirk.

Twenty minutes later Isa, my dad, and Sammy came back to the room. Jess jumped up and ran to Sammy's side. I sighed because with her acting like that it could cost us our lives. He wasn't even in any danger yet she's acting like he was.

 **Bella's Pov**

I seen Jess jump and run over to Sammy like he had been in danger. I would have to pull her to the side and tell her that she can't be doing that. If he had been in danger, her doing that could cost them both their lives. I seen John and Dean roll their eyes when she did that. They were thinking the same thing.

"So all we have to do is wait for Bobby." Dean says.

"Who's Bobby?" Jess asks.

"He's like our uncle. He's my dad and John's best friend from high school. He's a hunter and he's also one that trained Dean, Sammy and I." I tell her.

As soon as I said it that my phone buzzed from a text message. I grabbed my phone and seen that it was from Bobby.

 _Princess what room are you in? I see four cars that I know belong to you dear Sammy and John. -Bobby_

 _Room 206 uncle Bobby. -Bella_

"Bobby is on his way up. Sam and Jess can go get us food then when Sammy gets back he can research with Bobby. While their gone we'll come up with a plan to get my dad out alive. Got it?" I say.

I knew John might have a hard time letting me be in charge but this was my dad we were talking about. If it was him I would let Sammy and Dean be in charge. I could see John getting ready to disagree but I was saved by Bobby's knock on the door.

"Idjits, John, princess, and lady I don't know." Bobby says when I open the door.

"Uncle Bobby." I smile and hug him.

"Wish we were seeing you under better circumstances." He whispers in my ear.

"We?" Dean asks.

"I called Ellen and Jo." Bobby says.

I growled and walked out of the room.

 **Dean's Pov**

When Isa left the room Sammy decided that he and Jess would take Isa with they went to get food. I knew she was pissed but she was gonna be even more pissed off at Sammy since he's taking away her decision.

"What's wrong with princess?" Bobby asks.

"Why did you call Ellen and Jo?" Sammy sighs.

"Well because of the fact that Ellen and Charlie are dating." He states.

"What?" Sammy and I ask at the same time.

"They've been dating for about two years now. Charlie never wanted to tell princess over the phone." He explains. "He is planning on purposing to Ellen soon."

"Great another thing for Isa to be pissed about. I wish you would have fucking warned us that you called them." I growl.

"Why?" He asks.

"When she left six years ago it's because she sent Jo making her move on me as usual. She did see me pushing her away though although I was. She was upset because she thought I cheated on her with her so called best friend. She hasn't seen or spoken to Ellen nor Jo in the last six years." I explain to him.

"Well balls." He sighs. "So where has she been this entire time?"

"Ask Samuel." Our dad says.

"Idjit?" Bobby looks at him.

 **Sam's Pov**

If I would've known that when I got here I was going to grilled I would've stayed home. It was bad telling my dad what had happened but telling Bobby was going to be worse.

"Idjit I'm waiting." Bobby sighs.

"She's been here this entire time. Did I tell anyone where she was. No. If you didn't already know then I wasn't gonna be the one to tell you. I for sure was not going to tell Dean where she was." I say.

"Why do I have a feeling that there is more?" He looks at my dad.

"Oh there's more but I don't think now is a good time to get into it." My dad says.

"Where did the young lady go?" Bobby asks about Jess.

"Her name is Jess and she probably went after Izzy." I say.

 **Dean's Pov**

As soon as Sam had said that I got a text from Isa.

 _What do you idiots want for lunch? Luca texted YE left me another message. Tell Bobby to call Ellen and tell her to leave Jo there. -Isa_

I looked at the rest of them and got their attention.

"Isa asked what you guys wanted." I say.

"Tell her to get me anything with chicken." Bobby says.

"Tell her to have Jess get my usual." Sammy says.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich." My dad tells me.

 _Bobby and dad want a chicken sandwich, Sam says to have Jess get him his usual. I want a burger and pie. -Tiger_

 _Okay. Have you told Bobby what I said? -Isa_

"Bobby Isa wants you to call Ellen and tell her to leave Jo there." I tell him.

"Well they are already in town. I'll have them get a room and make sure Ellen leaves Jo." Bobby says pulling out his phone.

 **Bella's Pov**

 _Great just perfect._ I love Ellen and hold nothing against her it's her daughter I have a problem with. I want to patch things up between Dean and I but I can't do that with Jo being here.

"Who are Ellen and Jo?" Jess asks as we are waiting for the food.

"Ellen went to school with our dads and Bobby. Jo used to be a close friend pretty much my sister. She is the reason I left Dean the way I did." I tell her.

"Isabella Swan is that you?" I hear from behind me.

I turn to see Ellen and her bitch of a daughter.

"Ellen." I hug her tight.

"Oh sweetie how I have missed you. You have become such a beautiful woman." Ellen laughs.

"You haven't changed much either momma." I smile.

"Hi Izzy." Jo says.

"Have you heard from Bobby mom?" I ask ignoring Jo.

"Yeah I have. I'm getting Jo some food then we'll be checking into a hotel room then I'll be heading towards the hotel Bobby is at." Ellen says.

"What about me?" Jo asks her mom.

"You'll be staying in our room. John and Bobby don't want you there." Ellen tells her.

"Well our food is here Bella." Jess tells me.

I look at Ellen. "You're cell number is still the same right momma?"

"Yeah it is sweetheart." She says.

"I'll text you." I leave.

In the car on the way back to the hotel I texted Ellen.

 _It's Bella. -Bella_

 _Hi sweetie. Now why is it that you don't want Jo there? -Ellen_

 _I don't want her anywhere near Dean. Remember the last time you guys seen me? -Bella_

 _Yeah. We came back over two weeks later and you were gone. -Ellen_

 _As you remember Dean and I were dating. Well I went to tell him something important and seen him and Jo making out. I didn't learn that Dean was pushing her away until he showed up here. She knew what Dean meant to me but that didn't stop her. -Bella_

 _Well I'm sure if you remember she's always liked Dean. I'll let her know. You guys should talk and you could tell her what you told me. -Ellen_

 _Yes I remember but she knew Dean didn't want her. I'll think about it Ellen. I've gotta go. -Bella_

 **Dean's Pov**

An hour later Isa and Jess walked through the door. Isa puts the food on the table and throws herself onto the bed. I shake my head and got up and sat on the bed next to her.

"What's wrong Isa?" I ask.

"I ran into Ellen and Jo." She sighs.

"Well what was said?" I rub her back.

"Ellen told Jo that John and Bobby didn't want her here. I told Ellen why I didn't want Jo here. She told me that I should talk to Jo and tell her what I told her." She sits up.

 **Sam's Pov**

It's been two days and we were close to finding Charlie. My dad and Bobby were working with Jess on her training.

"Sammy what do you want to eat?" Izzy asks.

"Cheese burger and fries with a Pepsi." I tell her.

 **Bella's Pov**

Sam was being distant with Dean and I. My phone buzzes with a text.

 _Baby girl I'm free. I'm in Boston. I'm in the hotel called The Bostonian Boston. -Dad_

"Food will have to wait." I yell.

John runs up to me. "What do you mean?"

"My dads in Boston a hotel called the Bostonian Boston." I say.

Dean, Bobby and I jumped into my car while the others got into Dean's. I was all smiles because it's been three years since I've seen him. No one knew that though. I decided to text my dad and let him know we were on our way.

 _Daddy we are on our way. All of us...just don't say anything about us seeing each other three years ago. -Bells_

 _See you soon sweetie can't wait. -Dad_

Twenty minutes later and we were at the Bostonian Boston.

 **Dean's Pov**

Bella got out of the car and ran into Charlie's arms before I could park the car. Bobby shook his head and got out. Dad, Sam, and Jess pulled up behind us and for out.

"Who is she hugging?" Jess asks.

"Her dad Charlie Swan." Bobby glares at her.

Bobby and my dad seemed like they didn't like Jess and I wasn't sure why. I mean she didn't even know them well enough to piss them off.

 **Bella's Pov**

"Daddy!" I pulled away from him with tears in my eyes.

"Oh sweetie don't cry. I'm right here and you don't have to worry about Yellow Eyes either. I killed his sorry demon Ass." He hugs me again.

"I'm so glad you are okay." I smile.

"So who is the blonde beside Samuel?" He asks.

"Her name is Jess. Once we get closer you'll recognize her as Serena Darkbloom." I say.

"You and Dean? What's going on there?" He looks at me.

"Complicated dad. Let's go see the rest of them. When we get back to the hotel room you, Dean, Bobby and I will sit down and have a chat. I think Sam, John, and Jess need to talk." I say.

 **Charlie's Pov**

It was so nice seeing my baby girl after three years. When she texted and said all of them were coming I thought she was joking. Seeing Dean and Bobby get out of the car with her made my day. When I seen Samuel, John and Jess get out I was a little mad. Last I had seen Sam was the night he left. He decided that his dad and brother would be better off dead. I wasn't too happy with him. The Jess girl looked like she was up to something. I hugged John, Dean, and Bobby.

"Charlie." Sam nodded.

I just shook my head and looked at Jess.

"Hello my name is Charlie." I say.

"Jess." She snaps.

"What the fuck Jess?" Bells growls.

"What he didn't even acknowledge my boyfriend." She snaps at Bella.

 **Bella's Pov**

I grabbed Jess by her arm and pulled her away from the guys.

"Listen here Jess I don't fucking care what my dad did to Sam. You never and I mean never disrespect my dad like you just did. He has his reasons for not talking to Sam. I'm not sure what happened but I guarantee if you ever act like that again I will beat your ass." I push her.

No one not even Dean talks to my dad that way. I loved my dad to death. I walked back over and hugged Dean. He calmed me down but I could see Jess shooting glares at me. I flipped her off.

"Now I'm gonna take Dean, my dad, and Bobby back to the hotel. You three I believe have things to talk about." I say.

 **A/N: sorry it took so long as I had to re write this about three times before I could figure out where I was going. In the next chapter Charlie will learn what Sam told Dean and Bella. What would you like to see happen? Review please as I'm not getting a lot of reviews.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Previously on Remember:_

 _No one not even Dean talks to my dad that way. I loved my dad to death. I walked back over and hugged Dean. He calmed me down but I could see Jess shooting glares at me. I flipped her off._

 _"Now I'm gonna take Dean, my dad, and Bobby back to the hotel. You three I believe have things to talk about." I say._

 **Charlie's Pov**

The way my little girl told Jess off surprised me. She never acted like that. I have no clue what she's doing now these days. Dean, Bobby, and I followed her back to her car. Dean sat up front with her. I'm hoping they get back together but I just don't want him hurting her again.

"You guys hungry?" She asks smiling.

"I could always use some food Princess." Bobby smiled.

"I know Uncle. Dad?" She asks.

"Sure baby girl." I smile.

"Do you want room service or take out?" Dean asks.

"I want to go to the diner. We can have take our later." Bells tells him.

"Alright Isa." She sticks her tongue out at him.

Twenty minutes later we were pulling into the diner. It was nice to be here. Actual food that I can pay for.

 **Bella's Pov**

It was nice to have him back. I've missed my dad and was glad to be done with everything. My dad, Bobby and John didn't know that I went to the police academy or that I went into FBI training. It was going to be a shock to them. My dad I hope would be proud of me.

We went in and ordered our food. When it came out five minutes later we were more interested in eating than anything else. I was glad we were closer to my dad than what we thought. My dad couldn't stop looking at me smiling. He had asked a very good point that I would have to talk to Dean about.

Thirty minutes later and we finally pulled into the hotel. Dad and Bobby headed up to the room. I started to get out but Dean grabbed my arm stopping me.

 **Dean's Pov**

I grabbed Isa's arm stopping her from getting out of the car. She turned and looked at me.

"Is there a reason you grabbed my arm?" She asks.

"Can we talk for a sec?" I say.

"Sure." She closes her door.

She turns and faces me. I looked at her and sighed.

"I overheard your dad ask if we were back together." I tell her.

"Of course you did." She mutters.

"Well what about it?"

"Well I know we've pretty much been acting like a couple. The question is do you want to be in a relationship with me?" I ask him.

 **Bella's Pov**

 _Did he seriously just ask me out? Well balls._ Yeah I stole Bobby's saying but it's appropriatep at the moment. He's looking at me waiting for an answer. _Fuck!_

"Dean the last time we split it wasn't easy on me. I'm not sure if I could open up my heart to you again for it to get broken." I tell him honestly.

"Isa I swear I will never do that again. I didn't want no part in it the first time I wouldn't go there." He tells me.

"Can we talk about it later please. I really just want to spend some time with three of my favorite men." I smile.

"Who are the men?' He asks smirking.

"Well that's easy. It's my dad, your dad and Bobby." I tease getting out of the car.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Why am I not on the list." He runs after me.

"Oh wait I didn't tell you the fourth did I?" I let him catch me.

"Wait there's a fourth?" He turns me to face him.

"Yup." I lick my lips.

"Hmm who is it?" He leans in closer.

"You." He kisses me.

 **Dean's Pov**

I'm kissing my favorite girl. I knew she was teasing me and I went with it. We pulled away and smiled at each other. We heard someone clear their throat and Isa turned around. Charlie was standing there smiling like an old fool.

"Yes." She whispered to me before looking at her dad. "What can we help you with dad?"

 **Charlie's Pov**

Well I knew they were back together. About damn time. Maybe now my little girl will come home.

"Nothing waiting on you two so we can talk." I tell them.

"Okay." Bells says.

We walked into the room. Bobby was sitting in the same chair when I left the room. Dean and Bella sat on the bed while I sat in the other chair.

"So what has been going on with you Bella?" I ask.

"Well tomorrow I go in to talk to the Dean of Harvard about early graduation. Tuesday I'm done with FBI training. Wednesday I go meet my FBI team." She tells Bobby and I.

"FBI?" Bobby asks.

"I forgot that you guys didn't know. Well I went into the police academy and passed with flying colors. Six months after that the director for the FBI called and wanted me to start training. I wasn't supposed to be done for another two months." She says.

"Don't forget that she works at the local police station." Dean says.

The FBI..the local police station..law school. My daughter was a busy bee.

"Dad?" She asks.

"Yes honey?" I say.

"What do you think?" She smiles.

"Everything you've done has involved the law in some way. I can't say I'm angry because I am anything but. I want you to be careful though. Now what's the story between you two?" I say.

 **Bella's Pov**

I knew he would ask that question sooner or later. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him what really happened.

"Well do you guys remember the night I left?" I start, seeing them nod their heads I continued. "Well earlier that day I got a call from Harvard telling me that I had been accepted into the school. I went downstairs to tell Dean that and seen him and Jo making out."

"I was pushing her off of me but she just wasn't giving up. If I would've known that Isa was standing there I would've been a lot meaner to her. I was not trying to hurt Jo." Dean says.

"Well I left and came straight here. I've been staying in this same hotel and same room for six years. I went by Isabella Winchester here because I knew none of you guys would think of looking for me under that name." I say.

"Okay but Sam showed up here and I know Dean talked to him. Why didn't Sam ever tell him you were here?" Bobby says.

"See your right I did call Sam and asked him about Isa. I told you guys that he hadn't seen her. Or that he caught a glimpse of her but didn't get a chance to talk to her. The truth is that Sam told me that he had never seen her and even if he did he thought she wouldn't want anything to do with me. She was over me and didn't need me in her life just fucking it up." Dean tells them.

"While me on the other hand was told something similar but different. I asked Sam, once he moved here, about Dean all the time. He told me that Dean was moved on and getting married. Dean wanted nothing to do with me and he never wanted to see nor speak to me." I say.

"What!" My dad yells.

 ***Meanwhile***

 **John's Pov**

Bella, Bobby, Charlie, and Dean left the three of us standing there. I wasn't too happy to be left with Sam and his very disrespectful girlfriend Jess. She had an attitude that I didn't like. She thought she was better than the rest of us but she was no better than us.

"What do you think by what Izzy said the three of us need to talk?" Sam asks me.

"Well I'm guessing it's gotta do with your girlfriends attitude towards Charlie." I say bluntly.

"She had a right to dad. He didn't even acknowledge me." Sam says.

"You pissed him off when you left son. Do you think I blame him for not saying anything to you?" I growl.

"What?" He says.

"You told me that you could care less about Dean and I. You would rather have us dead than holding you back from a normal life. Charlie was standing at the door when you told me all this. He isn't going to be easy on you." I say getting into the drivers side.

"You know you don't have to be so hard on him." Jess says from the backseat.

"Mind your own business." I tell her.

"Be nice to her dad." Sam complains as he gets in the car.

"Thanks babe." Jess smirks.

 **Sam's Pov**

My dad, Charlie, Bobby, and Izzy were being mean to Jess. I didn't understand why the three grown men would have a problem with her because they didn't know her. Izzy has been acting different since Dean has shown up.

"Baby what are you thinking about?" Jess asks.

"How much Izzy has changed since Dean came." I say honestly.

"Sam I get why she's acting that way. You lied to her and you lied to Dean. She is hurt so she's going to be harsh." She says.

"Okay I get that. Answer me this then why are my dad and uncles being assholes to you?" I say.

"It's not because of her son it's just not a good time for someone else to mixed in this mess." My dad answers.

"I understand that and I'm not taking it to heart Sam. Don't worry about me so much." Jess says.

"So where do I go?" My dad asks.

"Turn right at the next light." Jess tells him.

We got to the house and I decided to take a shower. I knew that would leave Jess and my dad alone but they would have to deal with it.

"Babe I'm going to take a shower real quick. Why don't you guys order some food and we can talk some more." I say.

 **Jess's Pov**

I was left alone with John Winchester and I wasn't sure what to do. I knew that he wasn't mad at me and I knew it was a bad time but still he could be a little nicer.

"So Jess why do I remember you but under a different name." John says breaking the silence.

"Serena Darkbloom." I say.

"That's the name. Mulvane Kansas almost seven years ago." He laughs.

I wasn't sure what he was laughing at but I wasn't going to stop him.

"What are you laughing at dad?" Sam asks coming into the room.

"Oh do you remember when we had to go to the fire station and talk to Lieutenant Bobby Kimble. He was accusing you of dating his sixteen year old daughter Amanda." John says.

"Amanda was very pretty but she was dating someone else. We went to school together dad." Sam says.

I remember Amanda and her abusive father Bobby. I wasn't sure where she was now but I wish I could find her.

"Yeah she claimed she was anyway. But in the middle of the summer she would wear a jacket all the time." John says.

"She was hiding the bruises." I quietly say.

"What bruises?" Sam asks.

"Her dad beat the living piss out of her. She wore the jacket or long sleeves to hide the bruises. If anyone found out she would get it ten times worse." I tell them.

"What?" John says.

"Is she still in Mulvane?" Sam asks.

"I don't know Sam and please don't try and look for her. It might just make things worse." I tell him.

 **?s Pov**

We were getting a new member to the team Wednesday and I wasn't sure what she would be like. I only got along with two of the team members. They were worried because they didn't think I would be able to handle it.

"Coming." My older brother asks.

"Yeah."

"Stop thinking about the new team member babygirl." He tells me.

 **A/N: I know in the show Sam went to Stanford but in my story him and Bella went to Harvard. Sorry for the confusion on them being close to Boston. In the next chapter you will see some surprise guests. If y'all can name the show they are from I'll give ya a sneak peak of the next chapter. What would you like to see happen? Review please as I'm not getting a lot of reviews.**

 **My characters:**

 _Luca Stephens- Bella's chief_

 _Derek Seematter- Harvard Dean_

 _Daniel Johnson- FBI director_

 _Bobby Kimble- lieutenant at Mulvane Fire Department **(actual person/ my father)**_

 _Amanda Kimble-daughter **(ME!)**_

 **Places are all used for fiction purposes only:**

 _Mulvane Kansas is an actual town but it's tiny. So anything I use from Mulvane I have no claim to._

 _Cambridge Massachusetts owns all their places._

 _Bluebird hotel is a made up hotel if it's not then I am using it for fiction purposes only._

 _The Bostonian Boston is an actual hotel in Boston Massachusetts._


	11. Chapter 10

_Previously on Remember:_

 _?s POV_

 _We were getting a new member to the team Wednesday and I wasn't sure what she would be like. I only got along with two of the team members. They were worried because they didn't think I would be able to handle it._

 _"Coming." My older brother asks._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Stop thinking about the new team member babygirl." He tells me._

 **Bella's POV**

 _Monday_

My dad, Dean, and I get out of the car and I see a group of people heading my way.

"Bella?" One of my friend says.

"Damn! Who is the hottie?" Another asks.

"Jesus, Ali back away. Stay away. I will harm you badly and you know it," I tell her.

"Bells?" My dad asks.

"Dean, dad, these are a few of my friends. Ezra Fitz, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Allison DiLaurentis, Caleb Rivers, Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings, Noel Kahn and there's a couple missing. Guys this is my boyfriend," I look at Ali, "Dean Winchester and my dad Charlie. What are y'all doing here?"

"We were called in. Seematter wants us to come in and talk about early graduation," Ezra says smiling. "What about you?"

"Same thing. I can't be late though so I'll see you later. Ali have Jason text me. Toby we need to talk so message me later please," I say hugging him.

"Sure," Toby says.

"I'll let Jason know you're looking for him," Garrett Reynolds says walking up with Jenna Marshall.

"Hey Gar, Jenna." I smile hugging them.

"Hey girly. I'll make sure he tells Jas. See ya later." Jenna smiles.

 **Dean's POV**

That girl Ali was giving Isa dirty looks and I ask Isa what her problem was. She starts laughing and says she's jealous because she's dating me. Charlie asked if he knew that Caleb boy from somewhere and Isa tells him that he used to live in Forks.

"Isabella," a male says.

"Dean Seematter," she says.

"Gentlemen," he says nodding towards me and Charlie.

"Dean, this is my father, Charlie Swan, and my boyfriend, Dean Winchester. Dad, Dean this is Dean Derek Seematter."

"Well, Mr. Swan you're daughter is phenomenal. She has passed all her classes and never missed a class."

"Thanks," Charlie says uncomfortable.

"Friday is our graduation for a group of outstanding students. We would like Isabella to give a speech," he says looking at Isa.

"Why me? Toby was just as good as me if not better. Or Ezra for that matter." She says not believing in herself.

 _Typical Isa,_ I thought to myself. She has never liked speaking in public or in crowds. Sammy has had the same issue.

"You were the top student in all your classes Isabella. If you'd rather have Cavanaugh or Fitz do the speech then that can be arranged."

"I will do it. I may not like it but it'll be the only time I get to do this," she says.

 **Bella's POV**

I can't believe I just agreed to that. I tell the Dean that I'd see him Friday morning. This week was completely filled now. Lucas and I were doing a case on Thursday so I couldn't do anything about graduation.

"Baby you know it's hot knowing you've made hunting a whole easier," Dean whispers in my ear.

I shiver knowing my dad was standing a few feet behind us. I elbow him in the stomach. I shake my head and see Jason ahead. I duck out the exit before he could see me. I would need to talk to him but I couldn't do that with Dean breathing down my neck.

 _21 by Hunter Hayes_ starts playing on my phone signaling Jess calling me from her phone.

"Hello," I answer.

 _"Where are you and Dean? Sam has been trying to get ahold of him."_ Jess sounds like she's pissed.

"I had a meeting at the college. I'm not sure if Dean has his phone. What's so damn important?"

 _"Well, some guy named Cas showed up looking for you and Dean. Something about needing to see if you are okay,"_ she says.

I drop the phone and stare at my dad. He rushes over to me with worry etched all over his face. I shake my head and see Dean handing me my phone. I hang up not wanting to listen to another word.

"We've gotta go!" I race to the car.

"Bells, what's going on?"

"I've got a special visitor and I haven't seen this person, if you can call him that, in a very long time. You remember him dad."

"What's he doing back?" My dad catches my drift.

"Who are you talking about?" Dean asks getting into the driver's seat.

"Me," Cas says appearing next to me.

"Motherfucker!" I scream.

"No, not sure what that is." Cas looks at me.

"Why must you do that? Seriously!" I look at him.

"You knew I was looking for you," he says.

"I'm okay, he's okay, we're okay. Now why are you here? Don't tell me Chuck sent ya to look after me," I sigh.

"No. Crowley is after you. Again. I must keep you safe."

"Castiel, I'm sure you could do that somewhere far away from me." I look at him.

"Bye." He leaves.

 _Tuesday_

Today is the last day for training. Dean and Sam both came with me. Dean has the credentials to get the job so he's going to apply. He's also had the training before but never got hired.

"Isabella," Agent Johnson smiles.

"Agent Johnson. This is my boyfriend Dean Winchester and his brother Sam."

"Ah, Dean it's so nice to meet you. I've been looking at your file. As well as Sam. Are either of you looking for a job?"

"Yes sir," Dean says.

"I may be by fall. Right now my plates loaded," Sam says.

"Job stands open unless you don't want it," Johnson says to Sam. "Dean, why don't you show me what you've got. Swan, spare with Raf."

"Bring it Stevens." I throw my stuff down.

"Your on Swan," Raf says.

We spar for an hour and when we get done I see Dean and Sam talking to Johnson. I walk over there and Dean tries to do a surprise attack on me which I blocked and brought him down. I smile and look down at him.

"Never try sneaking up on me." I help him up.

"Dean, come in with her tomorrow to meet the team. Isabella, I will see you tomorrow and congratulations." Johnson smiles.

"Thanks." I grab my things.

We walk out and Sam looks at me. Things were still tense between the three of us and I was shocked to see that he actually came with us.

"Yes Sammy?" I look at him.

"You weren't lying when you said you were joining the FBI. You're going to make things easier for us."

"I'm sorry Sammy." I glance down.

"Izzy, I should be the one saying sorry. Charlie pulled me aside when you guys got back yesterday. He has a right to be mad at me and you had a right to threaten Jess. Honestly, that's part of the reason I came with you. Jess and I have been fighting." Sammy hugs me.

"I'm sorry for doing that but I don't let anyone threaten my dad. I don't give a fuck who it is." I hug him back.

"I know. Dean," he says looking at Dean.

"What Sam?"

"Sorry for what I said when I left college," Sam says looking down.

"Sure bitch. Let's go get some grub. Then we can head back to the hotel and let everyone know our news."

"Sure jerk."

"Idjits would you knock it off," I laugh.

"Seriously? Does Bobby know you stole his line?" Dean laughs.

"He doesn't mind his princess stealing his line." Sam mumbles.

"I heard that," I say smacking him.

 _Wednesday_

 **Bella's POV**

Today is the day Dean and I meet our FBI team. Johnson gave us the address and we told him we'd have three others with us. Sam, John, and my dad were coming with us. Jo, I shudder even thinking her name, Ellen, Bobby, and Jess would be staying behind looking for any cases. Jess was happy to be getting along with everyone now that Yellow Eyes was taken care of. Sam and Jess were not speaking and he was now staying in my room. Most nights I stayed with Dean so it wasn't a big deal.

"Swan, Winchester, Sam." Johnson nods when we get out of the car.

"Johnson, this is my father, Charlie, and Dean's dad, John."

"Mr. Swan, Mr. Winchester, nice to meet you. We couldn't be happier to welcome them to the team. You ready to meet everyone?"

"Yes, I've been ready for a while now," I say.

 **?'s POV**

Morgan was standing next to the chair I was sitting on. We'd be meeting two new members instead of one. It made me more nervous and Spencer wasn't here yet.

"Babygirl, you've got to calm down. Nothing is going to hurt you. They're just new team members." Morgan kneels next to my chair.

"What if it's someone my dad sent after me?"

"Where is that husband of yours?" He mutters.

 **Bella's POV**

Johnson leads us to a conference room. When we walked in my eyes landed on a person I never thought I would see again.

"Isa, isn't that?" Dean looks.

Johnson looks at us then the people in front of us. He motions for us to sit down. Sam and I stood while everyone else sat down. Sam whispers in my ear asking if that is Amanda sitting in front of us. I nod not sure how to answer it.

"I'd like you guys to meet Penelope Garcia, JJ, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Amanda Reid, and Erin Strauss. Morgan where are Reid and Gideon?"

"They should be here." Derek says.

"Sorry we're late Johnson," a male says as another male enters the room.

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid and Jason Gideon. Everyone this is Isabella Swan and Dean Winchester. Samuel Winchester may be joining us later in the future." Johnson says.

 **Amanda's POV**

This is not happening. I grab Morgan's hand and he looks at me. He notices how pale I am and he starts rubbing my shoulders. I start hyperventilating and I know there's no way I'd be calming down. Johnson introduces us and when he says my name I duck in my seat. I wish my husband was here. Johnson asks Morgan where my husband and Jason are. The next second Spencer and Jason come walking through the door.


	12. Chapter 11

_Previously on Remember:_

 _The next second Spencer and Jason come walking through the door._

 **Bella's POV**

Amanda looks up at me. I smile and give her a small wave. I can see her forcing the smile she gives me. I frown wondering what happened to her after we left. She says something to the two that are standing next to her. I know her and Spencer are married considering they have the same last name.

"It's so nice to know another female will be on the team," JJ says.

"Thanks. Amanda may I speak to you?" I ask looking at her. "It doesn't have to be alone."

"Yeah. Spencer, can you and Derek stay in here?" She looks up at Spencer.

"Sure," Spencer says.

Everyone clears out and I see that my dad and John stayed sat down. I pull up a seat across from her and next to Dean.

"You remember the five of us right?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's been so long. I never thought I would see you again. Sam I'm sorry," she says.

"Amanda, you have nothing to be sorry for. What happened before we left was not your fault."

"You guys haven't talked to my dad have you?"

"No, not since we last saw you. Why?" Dean asks.

"Wait how do you know babygirl?" Morgan asks.

"We met her while we were in Kansas." I look at him.

"Well, what do you know?" Spencer asks.

"Not much. I've been worried about her. I went to ask around about her but no one knew where she went. She was there one day gone the next." I say.

"Spence, Morg stop. They don't know anything but they're curious. I can trust them," Amanda says.

 **Amanda's POV**

Morgan and Spencer look at me. I nod my head and they leave the room. Those two were very protective and I didn't blame them for not wanting to leave me alone. Bella smiles and I know she wants answers. Dean leans back and puts his arm around Bella's chair.

"What do you guys remember?" I ask them.

"Well I ran into Serena and she said you wore jackets and long sleeves during the summer because you had bruises," Sam tells me.

"Well Serena is right. My dad and I are no longer speaking and he doesn't know where I'm at. I'd like to keep it to where he doesn't know where I'm at."

"What happened? I mean after we left? It was like two months later that I went back to see you and you were gone," Bella says.

"A week after you left my dad became very abusive. I mean more so than usual and he about beat me to death. After he passed out drunk I took off and haven't looked back. I've kept in contact with a couple of people from Mulvane and they say my dad is still looking for me. I don't know why he's looking for me still considering it's been several years. Why are you guys here though?"

"After we left Kansas I went off to college and met up with Sam a few months later. I graduated the police academy and went through all the required training for the FBI. Now I'm here and I'm glad I am. I'm also graduating on Friday at the top of my class."

"Damn Bella you've done good for yourself haven't you? What about you Mr. Winchester and Mr. Swan? It's been awhile since I've see the two of you." I smile at the two of them.

 **Bella's POV**

Forty five minutes later Dean, Sam, my dad, John and I were headed back to the hotel. Ellen and Bobby called and said that they haven't found any new cases and Jess was trying to get Jo to find a boyfriend. Jo was still a touchy subject for me and I was afraid that she'd try getting with Dean.

"Hey, you know just because we'll both be in the same room with Jo she's not going to try anything," Dean tells me.

"I believe you Dean but I still can't trust her. Dad, why didn't you tell me that you and Ellen were dating?"

"Honey, I didn't want to tell you over the phone and I knew you'd be upset. What are the two of you going to do about Jo? She still has a thing for Dean and I know because she won't stop talking about him," dad tells me.

"Gee, thanks for that dad. Can't I just knock her out and call it a good day?" I look at him.

"Isabella you can't do that," Cas says appearing next to me.

"Damn it you stupid Angel! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!"

"Crowley is closer to finding you. Chuck wants you to visit him. And Michael is out."

"What did you just say?" My dad looks at him.

"No. How, but, son of a bitch! I'm going to have to text my boss and let him know I won't be able to go on the case. When does Chuck want me to visit? Has Lucifer escaped as well. Or Lilith? If Michael is out so is Cain and any one fucking else."

"Chuck wants you to visit him tonight. No one is out just Michael. Crowley is trying to find you before Michael can." Cas disappears.

"Who the fuck was that?" John asks looking at me and my dad.

"That was Castiel. He is Bella's guardian angel. Has been since she was seven years old," he says looking back at me.

"Why would Chuck want me to visit?" I ask my dad.

He shrugs and I pull out my phone. Knowing Chuck I wouldn't be awake before tomorrow morning. I pull up Luca's number and send him a text.

 _Hey I may not be able to make it to the case tomorrow. I have something to do tonight and I'm not sure if I will be back in time. Do you want me to send my father and my Uncle? -Swan_

 _Alright. What do you have to do tonight that you may not make it back in time? Your father? I thought he was being held captive by YE. -Luca_

 _Do you know who Chuck is? Yes he was but as we had a way to get him out he sent me a message and said that he was free. He killed YE. -Swan_

 _Yes I know who Chuck is. Why do you have to do something for him? Ah okay. Well who is the Uncle you're talking about? -Luca_

 _Well he's Dean's father but he's like an Uncle to me. He and my father went to school together. I have to visit with Chuck and I'm not sure how long I will be gone. Knowing him I won't be back before tomorrow night so I thought I would let you know. -Swan_

 _Wait you mean John Winchester? I didn't know he was still alive and I'm guessing your dad is Charlie Swan. Well fuck me running. Send your dad and John if you can't make it. -Luca_

 _Why do you say fuck me running? -Swan_

 _If I would have known you were Charlie Swan's daughter I would have never made you work for your position. Your father is the one who taught me everything I know. No wonder you made it to the top as fast as you did. It's in your damn blood. -Luca_

 _You never looked at my file did you? And I will let them know that if I can't make it they need to go. Where did you want them to meet you? -Swan_

 _No I never looked at your file. I thought you were just another rookie who thought she was better than everyone else. The station is where we planned on meeting. Why should I have looked at your file? -Luca_

 _If you looked at my file you would've known my dad was Charlie Swan. I put him down as my EC and my beneficiary. -Swan_

"Bells did you hear what I said?"

"No, I was texting my boss. If I'm not awake by tomorrow morning I need the two of you to meet with my boss. Dad you know my boss actually."

"I do? Who is your boss? I was saying do you want to stop and get food for everyone," he says.

"Luca Stephens is my boss and can we get food for everyone but Jo?" I ask looking at Dean.

"Bells, you and Jo are going to have to talk and soon. You can't stay mad at her long because I do plan on asking Ellen to marry me."

"Yeah make the bitch my step sister. Just what I want. A step sister who thinks it's okay to try and steal my boyfriend when I turn my back," I say.

"Wait, did you say Luca Stephens? Holy hell. I'm shocked to hear that he's still doing the cop thing. You and Dean will have to sit down with Jo and explain to her that the two of you are together. If you have to threaten to kick her ass then do it but you two need to get along. For me and Ellen please."

"Fine, and I swear to God if I think she's flirting with Dean I will kick her ass. I will until she gets the hint to back off my man," I growl.

"Charlie when we get back to the hotel I need to talk to you. I also think we should start looking for a house or something. I'm getting a little tired of staying in the hotel. How in the hell have you survived six years in that place?" Dean looks at me.

 **Dean's POV**

 ** _Back at the hotel_**

Ellen, Jessica, Isa, and Bobby were all talking in the corner. Isa had her body backed against the wall making sure both Jo and I were in her eyesight. I walk over to Charlie and ask him if we could talk outside. Sam and my dad pull Jo over to the research table and makes sure she doesn't try to follow us outside.

"Okay, so why did you need to talk to me without Bella being able to hear you?"

"I want to ask you a question. I don't want her knowing yet because that would ruin the surprise." I look at him.

"Son, what surprise do you have and why does it involve asking me a question?" He asks.

"I'd like to ask you for Isa's hand in marriage. I know it will be hard and a long road but I want her. I never thought about marriage before her and I wouldn't be thinking of it if she wasn't here," I tell him.

 **(A/N: Cliffy! I hope you guys enjoy this. Thank you for reading and I hope to hear about what you think!)**


	13. AN: Please Read

**Alright guys! This is an important message you guys need to read. Some of my stories that I've added 1-1-19(how odd is that) were ones I've had written for a while now. I will update one story a week starting next week as I need to work on my actual books. If you like my fanfictions pleasr don't hesitate to look up my actual books!**

 **Undercover Love (The Undercover Series) By Mandy Kim: https/u/boZq90**

 **Undercover Life will be out in match this year.**

 **I have changed my mind. I hate disappointing my readers so I'll update one story a day. I love every single one of you for reading and reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 12

_Previously: "I'd like to ask you for Isa's hand in marriage. I know it will be hard and a long road but I want her. I never thought about marriage before her and I wouldn't be thinking of it if she wasn't here," I tell him._

 **Dean**

Charlie looks at me and I know he's trying to figure out if I'm serious or not. The hotel door opens and Isa comes walking out. Charlie looks between the two of us and Isa gives me a curious look.

"What did I just interrupt?" She asks.

"You serious?" Charlie looks at me.

"Yes, sir." I nod.

"When will this happen?"

"When the time is right," I say.

Charlie nods and walks inside. No doubt going to tell everyone what we talked about. Isa walks over to me and tilts her head to the side.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing," I tell her.

"Dean," she says.

"You'll find out, but I'm not going to tell you. Now, what's going on in there?" I nod to the door.

"Well, our dad's are going to do the case if I'm not up. Sammy, Jess, Ellen, and Jo are going to look for a rental house considering we may be here a while longer. You are staying here with Bobby to keep an eye on me. I don't need Crowley or Michael getting to me while I'm visiting the lovely Chuck." She looks at me.

"What would Chuck need you for?" I ask.

"With Crowley and Michael after me then he'll probably want to make sure I can take them on if need be," she tells me.

"Isa, are you sure you should do this? I mean, really?"

"Tiger, I'll be fine. Chuck won't hurt me, but he does tend to talk a lot. Its why I am having our dads going on the case."

"You know I'm not going to leave you. If I need food I'll send Bobby." I pull her into my arms.

"Tiger, just order food. They'll deliever to the room," she says hugging me back.

"Well, did you want to do something before passing out on me?"

"What did you have in mind?" She asks as Jo comes out of the room with Sam and Jess.

"Anything away from here," I tell her.

"Bella, can we talk?" Jo asks.

"Nope, I'm leaving. Dean let's go," she says grabbing my hand.

"Tell dad, Charlie, and Bobby we'll be back. We're going out," I tell Sam.

"Alright," Sam says.

 **Bella**

Dean and I climb into my car. Dean tosses Sam his keys to Baby and tells him there better not be a scratch on her. He then tells him not to let anyone other than himself, Bobby, Charlie, or his dad drive it. I tell Jo if I caught her driving the car I would kill her my damn self.

"Easy there Isa," Dean says laughing.

I laugh along with him and curl up to his side as he drives. He says he wants to go out for drinks and maybe dancing. I laugh and ask why he would want to go dancing with me considering I couldn't dance to save my life. He tells me he can't dance either, but it would be fun. I laugh and tell him we could go dancing after having a few drinks.

He finds a bar that has a dance floor and smirks at me when we pull up. I laugh because Jess and Sam have dragged me to this bar several times over the years.

 ***Later that night***

We get back to the room after an amazing night. We're shocked to find everyone, but Jess and Sam camping out in our room. When we get to Dean's room we see Sam and Jess talking at the table. I stumble past them and make my way to the bed. Sam gives me a questioning look and I close my eyes.

"Isa, stay awake for a bit longer. I'm not ready to let you sleep yet," Dean says in my hair.

"Mmm, but I wanna sleep. I'm so tired," I tell him.

"Babe, please," Dean says.

I sit up with his help and look at the other two in the room. I kick off my shoes and get as comfortable as I could. Sam comes and sits on the foot of the bed.

"What did you two do?"

"Drinking and dancing," Dean says.

"You two went dancing? Are you serious?" Sam laughs.

"Hey, your not a much better dancer, so keep quiet," I tell Sam.

"Well, we were just waiting for you guys to get back. We'll head out and see you tomorrow. Or in your case Izzy see you tomorrow night or Friday morning," Sam says.

"Yeah, I'll have to tell Chuck that I have to be back Friday. I have graduation Friday afternoon or Friday morning," I say.

"Night guys," Jess says as they leave.

Dean tells me he's going to take a shower, but he doesn't want me to going to sleep. I tell him okay and slowly make my way to my bag. Might as well get comfortable since I'll be sleeping for a while. After I get dressed I sit on the bed and close my eyes. Listening to Dean hum in the shower I hear something in the room. My eyes snap open and I see Cas sitting in the chair across from the bed.

"What are you doing here now?" I ask.

"Have you visited Chuck?

"Not yet. I'm waiting for Dean to get out of the shower. I'll visit him soon. Go away since you can watch from afar," I tell him.

"Babe, you still awake?" Dean asks from the bathroom.

"Yes. Are you almost done?"

"I'm done, just getting dressed," he tells me.

"Good, hurry up I'm fucking tired, idjit," I say with a laugh.

"You have to stop stealing Bobbys lines," he says laughing.

He finally comes out in boxers and drying his hair. He looks at me and I smile. I'm so tired and ready for bed that I have a feeling once my head hits the pillow I'll be out. Dean gets in bed next to me and orders me to lay down. I lay next to him and he pulls me to his side. I lay my head on his chest and throw my arm around his waist. He covers us with the blanket and shuts the lights off next to us. I close my eyes and the darkness surrounds me.

 ** _Visit with Chuck_**

I knew the moment I was no longer laying next to Dean. Well, not in this place at least, but I know I'm safe. I open my eyes and see Chuck sitting in his chair. I sit up and look at him.

"Isabella, it's so good to see you again," Chuck says.

"Yeah, well, it would be if I didn't have Michael and Crowley after me," I tell him.

"Well, Michael shouldn't be a problem. John and Dean have the Colt. Crowley is wanting to check on you," he says.

"Well, Crowley can stay away from me and the Colt won't kill Michael. They've already tried." I roll my eyes.

"I'm telling you sweetie the Colt will kill him. I've made you some special bullets to take back with you. They'll work in the Colt and they replace themselves. You'll also be taking back a special knife I had made for you," he says.

"Why do you want me to take back a knife? What would the knife do?"

"In case you're correct about the Colt not killing Michael then the knife will. I'm shocked Cas isn't here with you." He looks around.

"I'm here. I was not sure if Isabella would want me here. I tried visiting with her, but she dismissed me right away." Cas appears next to me.

"This is why I dismissed him. He gives absolutely no clue that he's coming. He just keeps showing up unannounced. I need a heads up when he's going to pop up out of no where. I don't know exactly how I would explain him to the people I work with." I look at him.

"Castiel, I thought you were told to not show up unannounced. She needs to know when you are coming, so if she's working she can get away from others. We can't really explain you," Chuck tells him.

"I'm not sure how to announce my arrival." Cas looks at us.

"You can communicate with her in her mind before you show up. It would at least give her some type of warning."

"He can do what now?" I ask.

"Don't worry Isabella. I will only use that as a way to let you know I am coming to see you." Cas looks at me seriously.

"Fine, but the first time you do it just because you want to I will harm you," I say warning him.

"I promise you."

"Good, now that we got that out of the way I can bring someone who has been wanting to see you. Cas, you may go. Please do check to see where Michael and Crowley are." Chuck dismisses Cas.

"Who would want to see me?" I ask after Cas leaves.

"I would always want to see you Bella," a voice says from behind Chuck.

"Why does that voice sound familiar?" I say aloud.

"Mary, would you stop teasing the child," Chuck says with a laugh.

"Mary, as in Mary Winchester? Dean and Sam's mom? John's dead wife? Aunt Mary?"

"Yes, I would be all of the above. It is so good to see you sweet heart," Mary says walking out.

"Oh my goodness. Aunt Mary I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you as well sweetie. How is Dean treating you? I seen what happened before and I know it didn't end well."

"It's good so far, but with Jo being back in the picture I'm not sure how long it'll last," I tell her.

"Honey, maybe it would be best if you and Dean sat down to have a talk with her. Have John and your dad in there so they can help her understand. Maybe having Ellen there would be a good idea," she says.

"Dad said the same thing, but I don't want her near Dean. She doesnt know how to take no as an answer and if she won't back off of him I'm afraid I'd hurt her."

"Bella, I can tell you Dean won't be letting you go so easily this time around."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say that I overheard a conversation between Dean and Charlie."

"The one I interrupted? Is that why dad was asking if Dean was serious and when it would happen?"

"It is, but I don't want to ruin what is in store for you," she says.

"Okay, have you watched over Sammy?"

"I've watched over him since he was just a baby," she tells me. "He's grown to be such a smart kid and I couldn't be prouder of him. Dean is grown so much and it shocks me to see some of the things he has done, but with you he is so much better. I can tell you that these last six years have been rough on him."

 **A/N: I'm back after a while. Sorry about that but I couldn't figure out how to go about this chapter. What did you think?**


End file.
